Hereafter
by BlaireVolturi
Summary: Max, Fang, Iggy, and the Flock brought down Itex. They're now in Arizona with Dr. Martinez and Ella, a happy family. But when they have to go to school, human life catches up. How do they deal with love, jealousy, and broken hearts? ON HIATUS! -sorry-
1. School?

Disclaimer- All characters that aren't in the books belong to me. All the ones that are belong to James Patterson.

Max, Fang, Iggy, and the Flock all brought down Itex. They're now in Arizona with Dr. Martinez and Ella, happy as can be. But when they have to go to school, human life catches up. How they deal with popularity, cliques, jealousy, and your average highschool. Major Iggy/OC and slight Fang/Max.

Max, Fang, Iggy- 16 (10th grade)

Ella- 14 (8th grade)

Nudge- 13 (7th grade)

Gasman- 10 (4th grade)

Angel- 8 (2nd grade)

As a beginning note- They're currently living with Dr. Martinez, Ella, and Jeb in Arizona. Jeb isn't there much throughout the story, he's spreading the word about how dangerous making mutants is and working to enforce new laws about it. This is about a year and a half after they shut down Itex. The FBI kept their identities secret, and anybody who tried to call them out as avain-human hybrids had any memory of the Flock wiped. Okay, you're up to speed. Now read!

**Max POV**

Our first day of highschool. Oh, the joy and rapture.

I clambered out of bed, carefully stepping around the amount of clothes littering the floor. Ella and I spent all night searching for the perfect outfit. Something she explained was what teenage girls do. I found it strange at first, but was thankful I had enough time for once to pick out the clothes I was wearing in advance.

We weren't going to a fancy-shmancy school like last time when we were with wannabe-mom-Anne. The Flock and mom decided that even though nobody knew about the 'bird-people' (us) here, that we should try and be inconspicuous. I also knew it would hard on her wallet to have around eight children going to a private school.

So I convinced the Flock to agree to public schooling. Not so bad I suppose.

"MAX! Help!" I heard a sweet voice screech loudly. Out of instinct, I ran as quickly as I could down the hall to Angel's room. I opened the door, poised to attack... and then relaxed when I saw her dress was stuck over her head, and she was writhing on the floor in an attempt for freedom.

"Goodness sweetheart. Couldn't you have chosen a dress that wasn't quite a deathtrap?" I chuckled as I pulled her up and yanked it down, smoothing it into place. Fang walked by her open door, fully dressed and ready to go. He was in all black, of course. I mentally rolled my eyes at his 'go away I hate you' aura he was so obviously trying to put out.

As he passed the door he shot me a glance, but kept walking. Then he stopped and slowly, he strolled backwards to the door frame and raised an eyebrow slowly.

"What are you looking at Fang?" My voice was irritated and I looked around at the room, wondering what had him staring. Angel gasped and I looked at her. She was glaring at Fang with an apalled look on her face. "I know what that word means you know," she muttered to him as she pushed past him into the hallway.

He flushed slightly and nodded down towards my body. "_That_ is your attire for the day? Interesting. I must say though, I would expect a little something more conservative for the first day of school." My face went a deep scarlet as I recalled what I was wearing. Nothing but hotpants and a tanktop. What? My air conditioning broke and it was burning hot in there.

I shoved his shoulder and ran to my room quickly, in case he decided to push me back. Walking over to my closet, I grabbed the outfit I had laid out specially for today.

Yanking on my bra and t-shirt, I remembered what Ella said the day before. _'Listen Max. Don't get mixed in with the freaks at school, okay? You'll know who I'm talking about when we get there. You can't miss em'._ Sighing loudly, I contemplated what she meant by 'freaks'. By all defintion, we the Flock are freaks. But are these ones... normal freaks? Is that even possible? Gah, I was confusing myself.

I finished dressing and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black t-shirt with a white angel and a red miniskirt. The outift was decidedly more... revealing than I would have prefered, but Ella said it was 'in'. Whatever that means. Pulling on my white pumps -which hurt like hell- I went downstairs for breakfast.

I looked proudly at my family who were all getting ready for the first _real _school experience of their lives. We had worked all summer to get caught up and were pretty much there. Our grades wouldn't be perfect, but hey. Hardly anything in our lives ever were.

Iggy was holding up two shirts for Fang to choose for him, Gasman was nervously eating up a storm, Nudge was talking at full speed to Total who was actually _listening_, Ella was practicing ballet, Angel was trying to decide between pink or green Crocs (ewwww), and Mom was desparately trying to make as much food as possible.

My lovely mother looked at me and smiled when she saw my outfit. "Makeup?" She mouthed the word to me, knowing I couldn't hear even if she yelled. My face blanched and I realized I forgot makeup and hair. I smiled in thanks to her and went to her bathroom.

I threw my hair in a ponytail, not bothering to brush it. It was so tangled, I would break a brush. I swiped on some foundation, black eyeshadow, and red tint lipbalm. I knew I looked like crap today, but it was better than days where my face was caked in dirt and grime. Atleast I was clean.

I walked back downstairs where everyone had calmed down and was eating at the table. I noticed that Fang gave me a strange look, like he was just punched. Ooookay. Whatever.

**Iggy POV**

I heard Max walk down the stairs in highheels. Huh? She never wore highheels. Specially not ones that big. They sounded like three to four inches. As she paused on the last step, I heard Fang's breath leave him for several long moments and heartrate falter and then rise. Wow. She must look _good._ Because he was sitting next to me, I felt his hands twitch and muscles tense as she walked by.

Poor guy. Poor, smitten, clueless, absolutely dense guy. They just have to together at some point. I mean, I can hear their breathing patterns change when the other walks in the room. Can you get any more obvious?

I still can't believe Dr. Martinez is making us go to school. I mean... school. Yuck.

Okay, so maybe this inate disgust for school branches from my past experiences with things by the same name. Or... maybe I'm just downright terrified of going to an unfamiliar surrounding with people that will be judging me for everything that I do and worrying about their opinions. If I was good at lying I would say the first one.

I don't have much experience with people, as you can imagine. I mean being a blind mutant with near zero social history doesn't help.

Not to mention, me and Fang have no classes together except Gym. Me and Max only have first period Math with eachother. I'll be all alone. Instead of being known as 'the kid who follows Fang around', I'll be known as 'the kid who is practically crippled with no sight'. I much prefer the following Fang.

I grabbed another piece of bacon and chewed slowly, listening to my family. Fang was still tense, Max was tapping her heels nervously, Ella was singing Britney Spears under her breath, Angel was literally trembling from excitement, Nudge was shoveling food into her mouth nonstop, Total was whimpering in fear of god-knows-what, and Gasman couldn't stop... well, you know.

I wondered briefly were Dr. Martinez was but brushed it off when I heard the bus pull up. I slammed my hands on the table, and I felt everyone look at me. "Bus is here you guys!" I yelled as I rushed to the door, grabbing my backpack on the way.

I could here them all scrambling behind me as Dr. Martinez kissed me quickly on the head as I was about to get out the door. "Be safe Iggy. I love you!" Her voice followed me as I muttered 'Love you too' to her and followed the sound of the engine to the bus. Maybe I would start calling her mom, the way she always said I could...

I listened apprehensively as the bus door slid open and I slowly stepped on. I turned to where I knew the driver was and smiled briefly. "Pardon, can you tell me where an empty seat is?" I asked him/her politely, trying not to come across as rude. He huffed and mumbled about 'finding my own damn seat'. Okay so it's a man. "Sir. I'm blind. A little help."

His mumbling ceased and I knew he had to be flushing in embarassment for making me say it. "Seven rows down and to the right." I walked quickly and sat down, sliding towards the window, trying to be invisible to the seventeen kids I could currently hear breathing around me.

"Oh my god. Check out the kid that just got on. Soooo cute!" I listened to a girl murmer to another girl as Fang stepped into the bus. _Sorry girls. He's taken, even if he doesn't know it._ I laughed under my breath, reminiscing about all the hints and clues Fang and Max left eachother, and how ridiculous both of them were for never noticing.

Closing my eyes, I heard as the rest of my family made their way onto the bus. Both Gasman and Nudge stopped by my seat, trying to decide whether or not to sit down with me, but I sank lower in my seat. They got the message.

The bus began to pull away and I ignored the sounds and smells as I pulled into myself. I did this often. Cut everything off, ignore everything around me, and when I concentrated really hard on my thoughts it's like I could see them. Like I could see again.

This moment of bliss was only interrupted three times. Once when the bus stopped to pick up two boys, who were obnoxiously loud and clamoring. I heard them strike up some conversation with Gazzy and I smiled for him. Hopefully he would make friends. The kid deserved them, as did everyone else in the flock.

I slid from his reverie when the bus stopped a second time. Slight, strangely patterned footsteps indicated a light swagger and the scent of caramel filled the muggy vehicle. I heard several interactions stop at the arrival of this new girl (I could tell her shoes were heels) and even Fang had a slight skip of breath.

She must be quite a sight to see then. But I wouldn't know.

She sat in the seat across from me and I heard Ella on the seat behind me with Max. She was whispering, so only Max and I could hear. "See her? That's Kacey Kazer. Total freakshow, seriously. I mean, _look_ at the way she dresses. Uck. She hardly talks to anyone outside her crowd and treats everyone like dirt. I hate her."

I rolled my eyes and supposed I was the only one who could detect the jealousy in her voice. I jolted as a light and feminie but darkly intimidating voice rang out. "I hate you as well, Ella Martinez. And I happen to like the way I dress." I smirked and laughed quietly, hoping Ella wouldn't hear and get angry.

Max and Ella said nothing back. I knew that Ella was doing it out of fear, and Max... well, she wouldn't want to get expelled the first day for beating the crap out of some girl she had known for under two minutes. Oh yeah, that would look lovely on her permanent record.

I didn't bother to recede back to my thoughts after that. The twenty-something kids on the bus got more lively after the exchange, and I heard the bus driver muttering about 'almost there...'. Sure enough, not even five minuted later, I heard everyone gasp in mixed emotions. We had pulled up to the school.

We had pulled up to my personal hell.


	2. Introduced

Disclaimer- All characters that aren't in the books belong to me. All the ones that are belong to James Patterson.

**Just as a warning- My updating times are little out of wack. I'm usually not allowed to use the computer during the week (due to punishment of former crimes and evil parents). So I'll write as much as I can during the weekend. Hopefully I can update once a week. **_**Hopefully.**_** Message me with suggestions, critique, or anything else you feel may benefit the story.**

**Iggy POV**

After we all got of the bus, I hooked my forefinger into Max's shoulder strap on her messenger bag. She shrugged away, forgetting it was me and I was suddenly lost. I strained my ears, trying to hear for any familiar footsteps, but found none. There had to be hundreds of people around me pouring into the school.

"You're blind right? Never been here before either I suppose. Follow me." I felt Kacey Kazer lightly tug the tail of my shirt and I followed her up some steps and into the school. She pulled me flush against the wall away from the flow of students next to her and whispered in my ear. "What do you have first?" I muttered my answer, not wanting the attention she was giving me.

"Tenth grade math." I felt her straining up to hear me. I was 6'3 annd she hardly reached my shoulder. "Oh, me too." She giggled slightly and I just then fully noticed her laugh. It was light and feathery, but it had depth. Strange. I never heard anybody laugh like that before.

She grasped my shirt again and walked down two doors, entering the one right next to the corner. "Here we are. The name is Kacey Kazer." She grasped my hand and shook it once, letting it drop. "Iggy. I suppose you could say my last name is Martinez."

She let out a laugh again, louder this time. "Martinez? You're one of the vet's new adopted kids? I guess you must hate me from all the things little miss Ella mutters about me." The words were abrasive, but I heard no challenge or conflict in her tone. I shook my head and smiled slightly. What a awkward speaking pattern she has.

"Not really..." I said it quietly, knowing she would hear. If she heard Ella earlier, she could hear me now.

I hesitantly sat down next to her in the classroom. It was a relatively small desk, and fit two people, side by side. Judging by the silence around us, we were relatively early. I judged that we were closer to the back, but not all the way. On the left side of the classroom, near the windows. Hm. she let me have the window seat.

I heard her exhale lightly in relaxation and turn to me in her chair. "So Iggs. Can I see your schedule for classes? Maybe we can walk together." I realized the teasing lilt to her voice and flushed. She was making fun of me being unable to get around. My heart sank slightly and I shifted so my body language was telling her no.

I felt her snatch up my backpack and I whipped towards her as I heard several pieces of paper float lightly to ther ground. "Ahhh, here it is. You know, it's sorta rude to ignore someone like that. I was asking if you wanted to be friends without being to straightforward. I mean, your girlfriend sorta ditched you there, so I figured you might like some company."

My pink face had to be scarlet at this point, and I tilted my head towards the ground. "Sorry, I thought-"

"You thought I was making fun of you being blind? Yeah, I only realized my words could miscontrued like that after I said them. Sorry." She forcefully kept her voice casual, but I could tell she felt bad and embarassed for being what could be considered as inconsiderate. "It's not my fault I forgot you're blind. Everyone is going to tell you I'm a horrid person you know."

We were silent as she read my schedule. "I won't believe them." I was saying it before I could stop myself and I heard her breath catch. "Anways Igg... Um, you have math first, then biology. After that is gym, and luckily lunch. Ohhh... you take psychology! Me too! Free study period afterwards... yay. Then creative writing. I love that class, the teacher's cool. Your last period is-" She giggled and poked my arm. "Geography."

She continued to shake with silent laughter and I felt her long hair- it had to be midback- brush against me as she leaned over to place my paper back in my backpack. I had to smile with her. "I hardly see what's so funny about a schedule Kaze." Great, I already had a nickname for her. I waited for her to correct me with her name, but she didn't mention it.

Her laughing increased in tempo and she barely managed to choke out her words. "We have the _exact_ same schedule. Exactly!" She collapsed into giggles and leaned onto the table for support.

I still didn't quite see the humor, but her laughter was contagious. We barely had time to calm ourselves as the bell rang and students filed in. The class settled and I could feel their stares as they watched the old school outcast and the new one sit together. For some reason, I didn't really care. Well then. This is new.

Math ended and Max ran up to me. "Iggy, I am so sorry! For some reason, I forgot that we had homeroom together and followed Ella to her first class." I felt her arms wrap around me and I hugged her awkwardly back. "Max, no big. Kaz-Kacey found me. It's okay, you can't tend to me at all times." Kacey walked up and guided my hand to her belt loop. "No problemo Maxaroni. We got to get to Biology, so we'll see ya later, 'kay?"

Max nodded into my chest and whispered something rather odd into my ear. "I'll tell you what she looks like tonight." Releasing me, I heard her dangerously high heels run in the opposite direction. Biology passed without a problem and we walked to Gym together. I suddenly felt like tradition was making itself heard, and I had better get used to how annoyingly low her belt loop seemed, due to her height compared to mine.

We walked into gym, and I heard two boys walk up. They were a conversation even I couldn't hear and to be honest, it was irritating to not hear their speech other than a low hum.

Kacey's voice rang out, closer to me than I expected. During the midst of trying to hear the two boys, she had moved so she was directly infront of me, just by a few inches. "Iggy, these are my friends. Ryan Releck and Demetri. Left Ryan, right Demetri. Ryan has a deeper voice and weights a bit more, so his footsteps are more solid. He walks pretty cocky, so it's pretty signature when you hear it. Demetri Grites is uber skinny, and has a whispier sound to him. He's a little light on his feet, but not in a gay way."

I turned to where they were standing a few feet away and extending my hand. One came in from the right side and squeezed mine. Demetri. "Nice to meet you... Iggy was it?" He sounded ghostly. Creeptacular.

I nodded slightly and squeezed once, then moved my arm slightly to the left. A large, solid hand grasped mine and clamped down. I smirked as he introduced himself. He was trying to hurt me. "Yo. Name is Ryan." I squeezed back, just a bit harder than he did. I let a smile slip when I heard a slight crunch coming from his fingers.

I released him and felt his incredulous stare. "Iggy, huh? You wrestle or something?" I'm sure he was looking over my tall but extremely skinny frame. His voice was deep, and almost hurt my ears. "Nah. I just... work out. Alot." My head snapped to the side when I heard Fang's footsteps drawing near. I smiled in his direction, encouraging him to walk over.

I felt Kacey's lips by my neck suddenly, causing me to tense. "He's your brother-ish person, right?" I nodded and gulped as she wound her fingers through mine. "Okay boys, if he's a friend of Iggs, he's a friend of ours. Be nice." I tried to concentrate on something other than Kacey's head near my shoulder or her hand in mine. It was almost... comforting in a way. It didn't feel like she was all over me, it just felt nice.

Fang's stare was obvious even to me as he took in our joined hands and close posture, as well as the hulking Ryan and rather scary Demetri. When he finally stopped before us I felt he was carefully regarding my face, trying to see if he was intruding. I smiled quickly, as a cue to stick around.

"This is my brother, Fang." I said it quietly, as I knew they could hear. They could hear as good as me. They all murmered greetings, rather anti-socially. I raised an eyebrow at how introverted they were with anyone other than eachother and me. I guess I just scream freak-crowd. How... lovely for my self-esteem.

"Fang, these are my..." I trailed off, not sure what exactly what they were yet. Ryan spoke up in a flase cheery voice, the kind you would hear a preschool teacher speak in. "We're his new bestest buddies. Fwends foreba!" Kacey giggled loudly beside me and a grin stretched across my face. Great. Now Fang knew I was the epitome of the word 'freak magnet'.

Fang just let out a short laugh. "Okay bro. Have fun with that. See you at home?" His voice was happier than this morning. I guess being friends with weirdos, was better than none. No... They're not weird. Just different. Nothing's wrong with that.

The rest of the schoolday went by easily, with Ryan and Demetri in the rest of our classes. Turnes out Ryan and Kacey have been friends since birth, and Demetri joined them in sixth grade.Oh, and how's this for adaptation- I don't think I'll get used to anybody's beltloop other than Kacey's for the rest of my god given -or mad scientist given- life.

**Fang POV**

All throughout the last week, I saw Iggy with the same group of people. Don't get me wrong, I was happy for him and all. I was just worried about him getting attached so quickly. The body language of him and that girl Kacey... Crap. She had no shame, staring at him so adoringly. Her face was sullen even when she walked to the bathroom alone, but when Iggy was next to her, she lit up like a candle.

Ah, well. It's about time he got it on with the ladies. And she was pretty, but weirdly so. She would be beautiful if she didn't look so... off. Her eyes creeped me out. They were pale, translucent green and looked almost white in direct light. Her hair was more silver than blonde, which didn't quite compliment her pale skin. Her lips were too full for her jawline, which was extremely narrow. She always looked drawn, as if she just got over an illness.

She was skinny as well. Too skinny for my tastes. Don't even get me started on her clothes. (A/N- Me and a friend have this joke that we made up when Max said Fang was a snappy dresser in book 3. We decided he's always quite because in his mind he's running a fashion blog, critiqueing other people looks)

Speaking of beautiful, I passed Max several times. God. Seeing her unintentionally strut down the hallway with her hair up, miniskirt, and heels... Okay Fang. Mind out of the gutter. We don't want Angel walking by and hearing this. One day I really have to tell her how beautiful she looked. I don't get enough chances to compilment her without having somebody near by to tease me.

It was my very last class of the day, religious studies, and the bell rang to let all the students out. Looking around I quickly found Max and fell into stride next to her. She smiled brightly at me and communicated with that simple expression that her day had gone well. I smiled back in confirmation and she nodded knowingly.

We waited silently at the front steps of the brick building for the rest of the family. We call it the _family_ now because now Ella and Dr. Martinez are involved. Nudge and Ella came from the building next door, linking arms and talking quietly with their heads together. I raised and eyebrow and looked at Max questioningly. "Girl talk?" She offered that explanation and I didn't answer because they stopped and stood next to us.

Gazzy suddenly burst through the doors of the elementary building, clutching Angel protectively. He sat her down, fuming angrily. "Um, Gaz. You alright?" Ella put her hand on his shoulder carefully.

"Some kid asked Angel out! Can you believe that? She's only eight. I mean- hello! Can you say creepy?" He stopped his rant and looked at the ground, teeth gritting together. I had to speak up. "Chillax bro. It's always weird for a sibling to date." Gazzy looked at me and his eyes lit up in understanding.

"You mean like how it would be weird for you if Max went on a date?" His voice radiated sincerity. I froze and fought down a blush of anger at the thought and embarassment at him making me think of that ever happening. Clenching my jaw, I nodded. "Uh, yeah. Exactly like that." He smiled and began lecturing Angel on how to avoid boys, while I looked at everything except Max.

Just as I began to worry where Iggy was, he walked through the doors of the school. Hand-in-hand with none other than Kacey Kazer, with her two bodygaurds in suit. I didn't have to turn to know the look on Ella's face.

They stopped in front of us and Iggy said goodbye to the two guys then turned to Kacey. She murmered something to quiet for us to hear, but whatever it was made Iggy go a deep red and the boys laugh. I watched in silent confusion as she ran her nose against jaw and he brushed his fingers along her collarbone. Huh? They're hardly even friends, certainly not a lovey-dovey couple.

They hesitantly let go of eachother's hands and he was his way over to us when she called out, barely loud enough to be discernable. "Hun... Do you wanna go to the movies with us tonight?" I let myself gape slightly. Hun? Movies? He's known this girl for a _week._ Max sighed next to me, and I looked to see a dreamy look on her face. "How _sweet!_" She whispered with a slight squeel. A quick glance back showed similar reactions from Nudge and Angel.

Not Ella. She looked like she was about to barf. Gasman was carefully studying the scene, trying to get pointers probably. I rolled my eyes and looked back in time to see Iggy's face brighten and nod. _WHAT?!_He can't even see! Why in bloody hell would he go to a movie of all places? They quickly exchanged numbers and he got Max to write down the address and directions for Kacey.

I observed that Max's hands were shaking slightly and she was smiling bigger than ever before. And it was sincere. Well, I guess that means she definately doesn't have a thing for Iggy. As both Ig and Max joined us in waiting for Dr. Martinez to pick us up, Kacey and her boys ran into the parking lot, jumping into an old black '59 Cadillac.

They had a _nice_ car. I mean... wow. It's times like these when I wished Iggy could see, so he could appreciate the fine things in life. Like cars. It made me sad to be the only person in the family other than Nudge to appreciate a good ca- "Oh god. Is that a '59 Cadillac? Ohhh, it's so gorgeous. I wonder where they got it. I heard thy sold two of them last summer in Phoenix."

I looked at Max in amazement. She likes cars? I guess there's some I didn't know about her. "Max, since when have you been into cars?" She looked at me, then at the pavement. I hardly caught what she said, because she was talking so small. "I was cleaning you room last year and found some car magazine. It looked interesting, so I started looking it up online. It's pretty cool."

All I could manage was- "Why were you cleaning my room?" She lightly whacked my arm, just as Dr. Martinez drove up. "Sorry I'm late kids! I had to go pick up some groceries." We all nodded in understanding and climbed into the large van. Just soon as we closed all the doors and we pulled onto the street, Ella turned on Iggy furiously from the seat infront of him.

_"You're going on a date with Kacey Kazer and her crew?!_ Iggy are you insane? As soon as the school's grapevine gets ahold of this say hello to social suicide! They're total losers. I swear to god, Kacey is disgusting. She sleeps around, is a total jerk, and not to mention the biggest FRE-" Iggy's face had been steadily growing red through Ella's speech. At first I thought he was embarassed, but I was pretty far off.

He was pissed.

"Freak?" He hissed the word with contempt, enough to make Ella flinch. "_Freak._ I have heard that word pass peoples lips far too many times for my comfort to be honest. You're telling me that some girl who guides a blind guy around, helps him out, introduces him to her friends, asks him to a movie, and treats him like a _human_ is more of a freak than a mutant bird kid?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off with a quickly increasing volume. "You're telling me that I should be more concerned about the _grapevine_ than about someone I just so happen to have some things in commom with? _You're _telling_ me_ your juvenile opinions about somebody you hardly even know?!"

Before he could get another word in, Ella shrieked in frustration. "You've only known her for a week! A _week_ Iggy! I've known her since I moved here four years ago, Iggy! I've seen her act like a slut in the hallway with other guys before. I've seen her knock some girl's lights out for no reason. I've watched her as she harassed my friends! All you know is that she held your hand, talked to you some, _accepted_ you! Trust me, Kacey Kazer is an awful, nasty person that you do not want to be accepted by!"

Iggy leaned forward quickly, so his nose was right near hers. She winced as his eyes flashed and he scowled. _"I. Don't. Care."_

I never took Iggy as cruel. But just to get the point through he bared his teeth and copied Ella's whiny tone perfectly, coating it with malice and mocking. Ouch. Even Max winced a little at his tone. Ella's eye's widened and she gave a slight whimper, sinking into her seat quietly._  
_

He leaned back calmly in his seat. "Hey mom, guess what?" Dr. Martinez's eyes widened when she realized he was talking to her. "W-What is it dear?" She spoke with obvious joy in her voice, causing me to smirk and Ella to grimace. "I'm going out with a few friends tonight. That alright with you?" She nodded vigorously, forgetting his and Ella's arguement, simply happy he's acknowledging her as a mother.

That night would forever be etched into our memories as the night that Kacey Kazer, Ryan Releck, and Demetri Grites crash landed right into our lives.

**A/N- I didn't mean to make Ella evil. O.O Sorry, I just don't really care about her character and I used her lack of development in the books at my disposal. And Iggy isn't malicious, he's just pissed Ella is all 'OMG LYKE KACEY? EW GAWD UGH!' I would be annoyed to. Kacey's character will have more development than Demetri and Ryan, unless you want them to be included more. As a note- Kacey is the funky and cheery one in the group that keeps them all together, though she doesn't act all happy at school. She isn't popular because of her intimidating looks and strange dress style(which will described later) and eclectic behavior. Also- Kacey's not incredibly gorgeous. Her looks are extreme, and her features would be beautiful if they weren't paired together so dramatically. Ryan is goofy, manly, and perverted one but isn't popular because he doesn't find anybody else at school worthy of his presence(he's a bit full of himself). Demetri is just really creepy. He has a sarcastic sense of humor(if any), and only opens up when nobody but the crew is around. He's very selective with who he grants even a look, but strives to be polite except when he's angry. I was considering maybe pairing Ryan or Demetri with Nudge or Ella, or Nudge and Ella together. I don't know, I really want a crazy side pairing. Ideas?**


	3. Meet the Family

Disclaimer- All characters that aren't in the books belong to me. All the ones that are belong to James Patterson.

**A/N- Somebody asked why this is rated M. Well, I intend for this to be my longest story. Like, _really_ long. I have so many plans for Kacey and Iggy. I have no clue where their relationship will end up. Right now they're sixteen, and I plan to write about them until the end of highschool, then an epilogue. And possibly a followup sequel. So it'll probably be pretty damn long. Expect FAXNESS within the next couple chapters! For the record, Iggy, Kacey, Demetri, and Ryan all have exceptional hearing. Iggy because of his blindness and enhancement of his other senses, and the other three developed it while trying to keep their voices low as to not attract unwanted attention.**

**Iggy POV**

We were all sitting at home, with Dr. Ma -ahem. I mean Mom- making dinner. I was nervously shifting in my chair, impending the disaster sure to befall when my crew 'meets the family' and Nudge was rambling about how some of the girls at school looked. I tuned in when she began with Kacey.

"Oh my god, Kacey is so unique, ya know? She kinda looks scary, not in a bad way, but like in a 'back off' way. Her hair is almost silvery lookin', and her eyes are all pale and green, but just barely! And her lips are sooo big. If she wasn't, well, Kacey, then I'd think she got injections. The only thing that really, like, actually makes me worried is how skinny she is!"

I was surprised to hear a slight 'mhm' in agreement from Fang from the kitchen, mixing the spaghetti sauce.

"I doubt she's anorexic or anything. She doesn't seem like the toootally self-concious type. I wish I was like her. Skinny, self-assured, and just... so different and totally ruthless with it. She defiinately doesn't care what people think. Especially with her clothes. I mean did you see what she was wearing. I can't judge, I'm hardly with the trends nowadays, but lord. Who wears a electric blue pencil skirt with fake black Prada pumps, and a white shirt with a bleeding stick figure on it?"

I snorted at the mental image Nudge just presented me. A bleeding stick figure? _Huh?_ She only gets more strange. I could almost picture my Kacey now. I thought back to her comment about Kacey not being self-concious. I could clearly remember listening to her constantly fixing her outfit, her hair, reapplying makeup... I guess she cares more than she lets on about her appearance.

Nudge continued. "Ryan is like the hulk or somethin'! Like, he must be all muscle, sorta hot actually." My eye twitched and I took a deep breath. "His hair is colorless. I know it sound weird, but it's blondish gray. And his eyes are gray and he's all pale. Creeptacular. Demetri... um, wow. Black hair, pale skin, emotionless, anorexic, and his eyes are empty and bored like he never sleeps... Maybe he's a vampire." Max sighed in exasperation and I rolled my eyes. Emotionless? Maybe around large crowds, but when it was just me, him, Kaze, and Ryan...

The phone rang and I walked to go pick it up, ignoring my heartbeat and how fast it was. I heard Ella storm upstairs, probably to go scream into a pillow or something just as immature.

I lifted it up and hit the button I memorized as 'Talk'. Putting it to my ear, I said, "Hello?"

"_Hey Iggs! It's Ryan. We'll be there in a few min-" "__**Dammit Ryan! Gimme the phone!" **__"Kacey get off! Lord, you heffer... OW! NONONO stop, I need those-"__**Heffer? As-fucking-if. Go die bastard. Not you Iggy. Hun, turn it on speakerphone."**_

I heard a faint screeching sound as I pulled it away from my ear and hit the button to put it on speakerphone. I set it on the table and flinched as I heard more yelling. Wow, they had loud voices sometimes.

_"Igggggggggggsssss! Help m-" __**"God, shuddup. I've never met somebody so fucking annoying! Demetri don't you dar-" **__"Hello Iggy. I'm afraid we're running a tad late, due to some... distractions. Namely Taco Bell. Ryan had a craving and... well. He gets cranky when he's unfed. Do say hello to your family for us. I indeed so look forward to meeting them. Lovely night really. No clouds. Wh- NO! Not the hotsauce! NOT THE HOTSAU- This was my favorite shirt Ryan! You imbecile! You are beyond the point degrading mankind, you beastly little-"_

_**"We'll be there soon, love. I was thinking we may skip the movie and just hang out. Anyway, tata my dearest." **__"Hey, I wanna talk to my bestest friend IGGZILLAAAAA-" _

Click.

I sorta poked the phone, just to make sure it wasn't going to explode. When it didn't I turned it off and put it up on the receiver. Clearing my throat, I noticed even Nudge had fallen silent. I heard Gasman do his thing and I cleared my throat loudly. "Um... so they should be here soon. Yeah." Max was stifling laughs on my shoulder as I sat down on the couch next to her and I heard Fang choke back a chuckle.

Not ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Lord help me.

"Come in!" I cringed at the high pitched keening. I hated Mom's yelling voice. If somebody I didn't know ever yelled like that near me I'd shove a spear through their eyesocket without a second thought towards their life. Ugh.

Demetri floated in, his soft, gliding footsteps hardly noticable to even me. "Hello Iggy. Lovely to see you." He kept his voice low enough so the others couldn't here so I'm sure they were confused when I answered at normal volume. "Nice to see you as well, Demetri. Where's Kacey and Ryan?" His hiss resounded slightly and I raised an eyebrow in question.

"They are currently attempting to mop up the hotsauce splattered across my precious '59." Again to quiet for the others to hear. He needs to quit that habit if he's going to come over more often. Just to irk him, I answered loudly again. "Hm, you might want to be careful with that. It might end up looking like blood stains, thus damaging your spotless reputation."

I was thankful when his responding laugh was able to be heard by the others, if only slightly. Maybe he could become friends with somebody else in his family? His social circle certainly needs to expand past three people.

My head turned as Kacey's delicate steps bounced through the front door. "Hello Iggikins. Ohhhh, is that spaghetti? That's it, if we go out to dinner, Olive Garden is choice numero uno. What a great house. Our apartment is so dank, we may as well live in an old crackhouse." She stopped her ramble to bound over to the couch and snuggle into my lap.

"God, Kacey, don't rape the poor man. And you know Olive Garden is run by terrorists, we can't go there! I'm also shocked you've forgotten that our apartment is some old room over a retired brothel. That would surely explain it's... 'dank' nature." Demetri's voice was bordering on impatient but Kacey ignored him and I felt her simply poked Max lightly.

"Um, yeah?" Hmmm, Max doesn't sound to friendly. I'll talk to her about that later. "Maxaroni, we should dance." Silence. I choked back my laugh in Kacey's shoulder, trying to imagine what 'Maxaroni' was thinking.

"...Let's not." I felt Max shift away slightly and cough awkwardly. Ryan suddenly burst in and potent mexican food washed over my nose, causing me to gag. "Holy shit... Ryan? How many beaners did you eat dude?" He stopped running and I could almost feel him smile. "I dunno Iggs, they're pretty filling. I'm guessing around six." He chuckled and sat on the side of me that Max wasn't occupying.

I listened, annoyed, as Ella's footsteps descended heavily down the stairs. "Igggggggggggggify me cap'n!" I felt my expression slip into shock as Kacey screamed that aloud. Okay then. But I smiled when I heard the brat freeze at the base of the stairs and run back up after she heard Kacey.

I struggled to ignore how Kacey was leaning against me, head on my shoulder, the front of her body twisted awkwardly toward mine with her long fingers grasping my shirt. Her shorter legs covered mine and she tapped her toes to a beat only she could hear. Hm, she's warm. Fang must have finished the spaghetti sauce because his boots were clicking nearer to us on the hardwood floor. "Fang, glooooorious Fang... why must you dieeee?" Kacey's singing voice was extremely high and Fang's steps faltered in surprise.

He was sitting on the loveseat, ignoring how Angel, Nudge, and Gasman were playing cards on the floor, before he answered. "Um, Kacey? I'm not dying."

**Max POV**

Wow, what an... interesting voice she has. I was actually bewildered at the contact Kacey and Iggy shared. They obviously weren't quite intimate, but I've never quite seen Iggy get so close to someone. He was physically fighting the urge to wrap his ams around her, that I could tell. His hands were at his side, twitching, and his arms jerked closer to her whenever she shifted or nuzzled his neck gently in affection.**  
**

"Fang, I know you have cancer. I just know these things, don't bother lying." Kacey was weird... wait. Cancer?! Well she couldn't possibly be serious. Fang's face twisted in confusion as Demetri raised an eyebrow at Ryan, who was trying to balance a spoon on his pinky. Um, where did he get a spoon? ...Whatever.

In a fit of rage, Ryan chucked the spoon violently at the wall. Mom screeched slightly and ran to ensure there was no dent left. "ARGH! My pinky must be radioactive. It's the only thing to explain this." Kacey nodded furiously. "Yes, Ryan. I believe that would explain the spoon's aversion to balance. Wouldn't you say Iggy?" I was slightly taken aback at his solemn face.

"Yes, that... or it is possessed with a poltergeist. Demetri, what is your analysis?" All of our heads snapped towards the ghostly looking boy sitting on the floor in front of the couch. "By all scientific means, my conclusion would have to be a radioactive poltergeist. I believe we must wrap it tin foil after performing a sort of spoon exorcism. Do you happen to have any holy water handy?"

Mom rushed in, holding tinfoil and a cup of water. We all watched in wonder as Demetri took them slowly and mom hurried up the stairs, probably out of fear. Good for her.

"Here is the subject." Ryan spoke seriously, handing Demetri the spoon. I caught Fang's bemused expression, taking in the slight annoyance present. I turned back to Demetri handing the water to Kacey, who dipped her fingers in lightly. Her face suddenly grew livid and she cried out- "_The power of Christ compels you!"_ She splattered some of the water onto the spoon, looking at it with a challenge in her eyes.

Angel shot up and splattered some water as well, looking angrier than I've ever seen her. _"_She said- _The power of Christ compels you!"_ Gazzy screamed it out along with Ryan, both of them raising their fists in the air. Nudge closed her eyes and clasped her hands in prayer, murmuring those same words under her breath.

What the hell? Is this some sort of cult?

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Fang stared in complete confusion, whipping his head to look at each and everyone of them. Both ours eyes widened as Iggy grimaced and dumped the water on the spoon in frustration. "Damn it, _I_ compel you!" Kacey squeeled happily as Iggy spoke these words.

"Iggy, hun, you did it! The evil presence has left us!" Everybody but Fang and I sighed in relief. Demetri hurriedly covered it in tinfoil, setting it of to the side to... whatever. Right. I found my strength to speak. "What _was_ that?" Ryan looked at me, surprised. "I suppose it was your family's first witnessed exorcism." Fang got up and walked upstairs without another word, looking at me pleadingly. Of course, I couldn't resist _that _face. He was just too damned cute for his own good sometimes, I swear.

"Gasman and Angel it's 8:30, time for bed. Nudge you can stay up if you want but only until 10 p.m." I got up and followed Fang to his room with the kids behind me going to theirs. I closed the door and locked it behind me, turning towards him.

**Kacey POV**

I curiously observed as the little ones, Fang, and Maxaroni went upstairs. They don't enjoy exorcisms? Humph. Their loss. That was fun. Ryan kept looking at the Nudge girl. She wasn't really his type, but he hadn't dated in awhile, so it might have changed. She was pretty though.

Mmmm, Iggy is comfy. I nestled closer to him, bringing his hand to my face slightly so he could feel my content smile. He ran his finger over my cheek and I leaned into his touch. Throughout the last week I had become as attached to him as I was to Demetri and Ryan. It's like our lives and personalities meld perfectly into a united bond.

It was wonderfully strange, the connection we had. Like I could do whatever I wanted and he would be okay with it, and I would feel the same for him. The difference between the way I was with Demetri and Ryan was that I could hide thing from them. I actually _couldn't_ with Iggy. Anything he asked me to do, anything he wanted to know, I would go to the ends of the earth to satisfy his curiosity. I loved the way I felt around him more than any other person I've been near. I cared more for him then I've cared for any boyfriend or crush. The only people that rivaled my affection for him had to be Ryan and Demetri, but even they fell a little short in comparison.

His family was lovely too. Already knowing what to do during the ridding of an evil presence... they must be great people. Maxaroni and Fang were just sorta like... O.o WFT?! Silly little lovebirds. Sneaking glances when they thought nobody noticed. It was just too cute. Fang was pretty cute... nah. Too tall, dark, and stupid for me. Mondo serious was_ not_ attractive to me. (A/N- Kacey's view not mine! I love Fang almost as much as Iggy)

I quickly looked around the room. Demetri was singing under his breath, too low for even _me_ to hear, Ryan was talking animatedly with Nudge about Harry Potter, and Iggy was continuously tracing my jawline with one hand. I smoothed it over my cheek and judged his face as he slowly ran his fingers over my features.

**Iggy POV**

I realized with embarassment that she probably saw the awe in my eyes. But I couldn't care then. I ran my forefinger over her nose as my thumb stroked her bottom lip, tracing around it softly, making a picture in my mind. I could do that. If I felt somebody's face, I could make out what it would look like in my mind.

Her fingers tightened their grip on my shirt as I skipped lightly along her cheekbones and arch of her eyebrows, pressing her bangs from her forehead. I followed the curve of her jaw down to her chin and couldn't help but feel her lips again for just a second before I pulled away rested both my hands on the couch beside me lamely.

She picked them up and wrapped 't them around her waist, holding them in her own tightly. "Iggy, I don't like when you feel uncomfortable around me. Is something wrong?" She sounded worried. I didn't want her to worry. "No Kaze. It's just nobody ever let me do that before." It was true, in a way. I had never asked anyone or even wanted to with anybody else.

Ryan had to interrupt. "Kacey! Nudge is a fan of Eli Roth! Can you believe that? I've never met any girl who like Eli Roth as much as I do." I felt her giggle into my shirt and answer him serenely. "Well, then. You two are hitting it off nicely." We sat there for nearly an hour, just talking nonsense and sitting contentedly, Demetri occasionally piping up with a dry comment.

Ryan and Nudge rambled about nothing with eachother, and I was glad they finally found someone to take out all the impulsive talking on. Looks like everybody but Ella likes them. Then it was time for Nudge's bedtime and time for them to go. "Iggy, you must visit us next time. And I'm sorry for driving your family from dinner. Nobody ended up eating except for Nudge and Ryan." Kacey hugged me at the door, but I pulled back slightly so she wouldn't feel my wings. I hoped she didn't think I was rejecting her.

Ryan shook my hand and clapped me on the back, while Demetri whisper an almost indiscernable goodbye. Of course, Nudge hugged them all fiercely and I felt Ryan and Kacey return it while Demetri stood rigid.

Just as they were about to leave, I felt a quick kiss on my collarbone, causing me to freeze. Kacey's lips, smooth as glass, moved against me. "I'll see you later. Call me." I could only nod as she shut the door and I stood there until I heard their car pull away. Turning around, I winced as Nudge shrieked, hugging me happily.

"Oh. My. _Gawd._ Can you believe that Ryan Releck, a freaking _tenth grader_, asked me on a date?" My eyes widened. I didn't hear that. Well, maybe I was a tad distracted with Kacey... actually really distracted. But still, I should have heard that! "Um, good for you Nudge. He's a good guy. I hope you have fun. When is it?" I trusted Ryan. He wouldn't hurt anyone, especially not one of my relatives.

Her maddening hugging ceased. "You didn't hear? Oh well. It's tomorrow night and it's a double date. You're going with one oh his friends, I don't know her name." Oh jeez, my heart just stopped. "Demetri and Kacey are going to this concert thing without us. I'm too young to go, so we'll be going to a movie or rollerskating or something." Date. With girl I don't know. Huh? "Nudge, I gotta go to bed. I'm real happy for you, by the way." She sighed happily and continued ranting until I made it up the stairs and shut the door.

I heard as she ran through the house screaming- "I have a date with _Ryan Releck!"_ Max said something, as did Fang and Ella, but my mind was still too numb from the news I just got to care. I had a date with some random girl I've never met before in my life. Um... yay? I don't know how I feel right now. Happy? Indifferent? Upset? Oh well. I guess it I'll just go with the flow, as always. Laying down for bed in the same clothes I wore all day, I couldn't help but wonder if Ryan had planned this all along.

**A/N- Okay, you're probably all wondering what happened with Max and Fang. Nothing really. They just hung out and talked. The stroy isn't ready for Faxtion (Fax Action) yet. Sorry. / I just took the plunge and put Nudge and Ryan together. I see him as the sort of guy to casual date every once in a while, and if things go well, he'll make it into a real relationship. And the spoon exorcism? Sorry. I had a vivid dream of that with the Twilight characters and my friend insisted I include it somewhere in my story. Also, I know it seems like Kacey, Demetri, Iggy, and Ryan have become friends alot more quickly than most people. That's the point. I wanted to make it clear they all have an extreme bond. Throughout the story, I also want to make it clear how unique Kacey and Iggy's relationship is. They're extremely close, emotionally and physically, and the wonderful thing is that they don't feel like they need to put a label on what they have aside from best friends. In a way, they're soulmates, but maybe not in a particularly romantic way quite yet. Love ya guys. 3**


	4. Do You Know

Disclaimer- All characters that aren't in the books belong to me. All the ones that are belong to James Patterson.

**A/N- Happy fucking 2008. I love you guys.**

**Iggy POV**

Kacey and I were lying on my bed, just one hour away from my mysterious date. Of course, Ryan had refused to give me any further information past the statement- "She's real hot." He also apparently thinks Nudge is hot, so I can rightfully doubt his opinion. I was lying down, hand behind my head on the pillow, with Kacey beside me. Her leg was curled over mine and her hand holding my shoulder farthest away from her.

I could get used to this. I already am.

"Kacey, is it true you knocked some girl out for the hell of it, sleep around, act like a slut publicly, and harass people's friends?" I asked her mock seriously, thinking back to Ella's words the day before. Her cheeks heated up where they rested on my chest and I felt her cough nervously. "Uh, yes, no, yes, and... yes. But all in good fun. Nothing serious."

So she did punch a girl, act slutty, and be a jerk. But she didn't sleep around. For some reason, that's the only one I cared about whether or not she did. "Ella?" Her voice sounded sad, and I wanted it to stop. "Kaze, you know she's just a little brat. Any view she has about you isn't accurate." Her head turned up to me.

"Ok, I punched a girl _once._ I had cramps and she kept hitting me with a volleyball during Gym. She deserved it. Also, I only acted like a whore a few times to help an old friend get over the reputation he had that he was gay. And her friends are bitchy! Her only nice one is MaxiPad... I mean Max. By the way, I really don't sleep around..." I smiled and kissed her head.

"You never have to explain yourself to me Kacey. Just be honest, that's all I'll ever ask. When do I get to meet your family? You've met mine."

She shook with muffled laughter and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You already have. I _live_ with Dem and Ryan in an apartment about 10 minutes down the road, closer to town. Our parents live in Phoenix and send us money on the weekends. We stay here because all of our parents don't want to bother with us. Ryan's uncle used to live with us, because we moved in when we were thirteen, but he left this summer."

My breath caught in my throat. "Are you _serious?"_ She kissed under my jaw and said something I didn't hear. I was a wee bit distracted. Her lips continued to glide over my neck, even as she stopped talking. Relaxing into her, I breathed slowly, trying not to ruin the moment.

**Kacey POV**

I knew he didn't hear my sarcastic reply. The moment I kissed him, his eyes glazed over. I was dangerously close to being mesmerized as I watched his expression when I ran my mouth along his neck and landed behind his ear. His date was in only ten minutes, but I was seriously considering not letting him go. I knew he'd stay if I asked... or if I just continued.

But that would be mean. He deserved dates, a girlfriends, romance... Iggy deserved it all.

I pulled away and froze when my arm, which was looped around his waist under him, brushed against something on his back. He noticed and stiffened immediately, paralyzed with fright. Fright? I gently sat him up and hesitantly groped his back. Wings? My hand slid beneath his shirt and pulled at a feather, causing Iggy to wince.

They were connected to him. Oh god, he had wings. Real bird wings... "Iggs. Baby, have those wings always been attached to your body? Like, since birth and all?" He nodded and opened his mouth to explain. I pressed a finger to his lips and his words died in his throat. "No need to explain. You were honest, and that's all I'll ever ask." I really wanted to yank his shirt away and see them. They felt bigger than I thought they even could be and I wasted a few moments wondering how he would look flying.

Slowly, as to not scare him, I pulled my hand from his back. I kissed him on the cheek and stood. "Well Iggs, get ready for your date! I gotta go with Dem to the concert. Some emo band he likes, ugh. Anyway, I'll see you later!" I kissed him again, beaming when he responded and did the same to me.

I didn't care about wings. He might have had some genetic disorder, or somebody could have done some crazy experiments. Maybe he was part of that horribly awful Itex incident a few years back... I can still remember flying to D.C. in middle of the night with all my friends and joining the giant mob of teenagers and kids destroying the company building.

After I found out about that experimentation thing on humans they did, I was so pissed. The crew and I went around the country, joining every group we could that was working to stop Itex. And then one day, it stopped. Everything from Itex was recalled, people were arrested, buildings destroyed, and we knew it was over. We went home and went on with our lives, slightly more proud of ourselves.

I walked out the door and shot him a smile I knew he could feel and prayed he somehow knew that everything was okay with us.

**Iggy POV**

I was shaking for about a full five minutes before Nudge called me down for the date. Shaking as in- Every muscle in my body trembling and convulsing unrelentingly. She knew. _She_ knew. She _knew. _And even though my body was reacting to possibly the worst attack of fear and shock in my life, when I heard her talk I suddenly knew it changed nothing at all that she found out.

Walking down the stairway, I listened as Ryan and Nudge talked excitedly about some new horror movie coming out. Will they ever stop? Freezing, I cataloged the sound of unfamiliar footsteps walking around towards me into my memory for future reference.

Bony, languid fingers wrapped around my wrist and pulled me towards body heat. As soon as the person's chest crushed to my side, I knew she was female. _Abundantly_ female. Those are real? I don't think so missy. I fought the urge to slap her away as her long fake nails wound through my hair. "Hello Iggybear! My name is Shaniqua! Pronounced Sha-nee-kwa, kay sweet thang? Oh you are too cute!"

Pardon? Gag me please. No wonder Ryan wouldn't tell me anything about her. There was nothing good to tell! We were walking out the door and into Ryan's old Chevy when I felt her pinch my... ahem. Backside. "So Iggybear! What movie do want to go to?" I was going to ask Nudge, but I couldn't get a word in between her and Ryan rambling about some vampire book. Twilight? Edward? Volturi? Whatever the hell they were talking about.

I gave a dry look to her general direction and answered wryly. "Does it matter? I'm blind, so I won't able to see anyway Shaneka... Shakira... Shanaynay?" She pulled sharply on my earlobe and fake giggled. "That's Mistress Shaniqua to you big boy." My face flushed as several scenerios associated with her implication flashed into my mind. Oh shit, not with her, anybody but her. I do not need to picture her that way... grossness. My poor virginal mind.

I walked ahead quickly, jumping into the backseat. "Uh, let's go see that horror movie." Shaniqua slid in beside me and fake giggled again. "Ohhh, then my big Iggybear can protect me!" My face drained of color as I scrambled for a way out of a night with this crazy whore clinging to me, desperate for a shag. "Actually, it looks to scary for me too! Let's go to that comedy about the highschool." Nudge squeeled happily about some guy named Troy so of course Ryan reluctantly agreed.

We were almost halfway to the movie theater and I was wondering if Shaniqua was smart enough to get my message and back off. "Oh, Iggybear! I hope it's romantic." Aw shucks, I overestimated her intelligence. She leaned in conspiratorily, hanging on to my chest with her hands. "It'll get us in the _mood."_ She giggled for real this time and I was suddenly and morbidly tempted to feel what that rushing pavement beneath the truck would feel like beneath my face at over seventy miles per hour. It was getting very tempting indeed.

Kill. Me. Now.

Okay, I would just have to be more upfront about my rejection. I shrugged her off quickly and scooted as far as the window would allow. She moved to where she was flush against me and began whispering what she probably thought was naughty things in my ear. I was contemplating how fast I could open the door beside me and flip her out over my lap when the car parked. Movie theater Freedom. I opened the door, literally falling out, scrambling as far as I could go.

Shaniqua fell out behind me, trying to get a hold of me. "Iggybear, you can't see! Don't fall into the road!" I faced her and gave her what I knew was a condescending glare. "I'm blind woman, not a fucking cripple." Ryan and Kacey where already at the door buying the tickets and I ran to meet them. The Fake Whore caught up, panting lightly. She linked arms with me and I could almost _feel_ her wink.

By the time we were halfway through the movie she had grabbed my crotch. Twice. I could have sworn she was trying to worm her way down my pants last time. In public no less! Had this... thing no shame? She had to be borderline nymphomaniacal judging from the times she made a move on me... in the past _hour._

After another twenty minuted of crotch grabbing, I simply stood and hid in the bathroom until Ryan came in to get me. "Iggy... dude, she took a cab home and the movie is over. It's safe to come out now." I stayed in a stall, carefully judging the consequences. I reluctantly stood after an internal debate and walked with him out to the care silently.

The drive home was quiet on my part while the two lovebirds up front reviewed the movie over and over, pretending to be stuffy movie critics with a decidedly annoying accent. We got home and I went straight to bed. Apparently news had spread of my 'date', so I only got minor teasing. Other than that it was never mentioned again.

----------------  
Several Months Later  
----------------

**Kacey POV**

Oh shit. It was nearing Christmas and I was wracking my brain for a gift idea for my Iggy. Halloween had passed, as well as Thanksgiving. We had gone trick or treating with his family while he came to our apartment for the weekend and spent Thanksgiving supper with us. It was almost like he was divided between his two families, us and his Flock as he called them. He calls everybody but Ella and his mom the Flock and when he talks about all of them he just calls them his family.

We haven't really talked about the wing incident fully yet. He told me it had to do with Itex, and that the rest of his Flock has them too. He also refuses to show me them, much to my disappointment. I bet they're as beautiful as him. Dem and Ryan know, I told them just I week after I found out. With Iggy's permission of course. Nudge and Ryan were still dating, much to our surprise and Ella's disdain.

She never warmed up to us like the rest of his family did. Her loss. Even Fang let loose around us once in a while. Demetri had taken a liking to Gasman and Angel. He doted on them like an uncle, buying them gifts and teaching them things they didn't know. So sweet. It made me happy to see him show affection. But I was still worried over what to get Iggy... and if he was spending this extremely important holiday with us or them.

I wanted him to be with me but I couldn't be that selfish. If he wanted them, it would make more sense anyway. But I still wanted him with me. I was happy he had gotten more comfortable with my public affections, which were slightly unconventional for 'just friends'. He used to blush and tense, but now he is nonchalant and occasionally returns it. When we're alone, he's adapted even more to the way I cling to him. Hm, I hope it isn't annoying.

Nah, he would tell me if it was.

School isn't going well though. Well, it's the same for me, but Iggy seems to be a growing target thanks to the fact he's new and hangs with us. Infact, even Max and Fang are getting some hate because they hang with us a lot publicly. As of a few weeks ago, the popular girls pushed Max out of their circle (due to her inability to keep up with trends... or care about them) and the jocks rejected Fang(he refused to beat up some dork Lord of the Rings junkie), so they're actually stuck with us now. But they don't seem to mind... I think.

Christmas break started today and I was dodging the mistletoe carefully, trying to avoid the horrors of somebody I don't know touching me. I was meeting Iggy at the front steps because the rest of the family loaded up in Dr. Martinez's van and home. Because she picked up my crew to drop them off, Dem left me his precious car so I ever Iggy and I could leave late. We wanted to clean out our lockers before the holiday break. Whoopee.

Seeing him standing on the steps with four hulking guys however, is not what I expected. They were simply standing there, nothing being said, so I walked up to them. Clutching Iggy's hand with care, I kissed his shoulder. He nodded in acknowledgment as I turned to the boys infront of us. "Can I help you men?" I carefully kept my voice weak instead of defiant, not wanting trouble.

One of them stood taller. "Yeah actually. We seem to be having a problem with part of your crew." He sneered and I flinched as his spit flung into my face. Ew, mucho gnarly. "Mister tall, dark, and stupid has been giving us bad looks, and we don't like it." Oh yeah! These are the guys that have been hitting on Max that Fang hates so much. I wonder why he doesn't like them... (please note the extreme sarcasm)

I cocked an eyebrow, no longer cautious. I was in the mood for a good fight now I found they were so damn obnoxious. Little fuckers. Iggy sent a smile my way and I knew he felt the same. "Oh really. And what the _fuck_ are you going to do about it?" They all looked taken aback at my rude tone and language for a moment but bulked up quickly, one of them shoving my shoulder.

I wheezed. Ouch, that was my bad shoulder. I always had a problem with that area. Iggs must have heard my sharp intake of breath and grew livid, knowing what happened. He stepped forward until he was mere inches from the biggest guy in the group. "Do _not_ touch her again. _Ever._" He pulled back his fist and broke the guys nose in one shot. Oh yeah... it's on.

Stumbling into a neat and tidy home with blood gushing from your mouth tends to make a mess. Or so I learned as Iggy and I limped through his doorway and onto the tidy beige carpet lining the hallway to the family room. I also learned it tended to freak chocolate-chip-cookie-making vets that raise birdkids freak out. Ha.You find out something new everyday.

"EEEEEK!" Now I knew what Iggy was talking about when he complained about Dr. Martinez's yelling voice. Yeoch muthafucka. That hurt.

"Oh. My. God. My carpet!" She kneeled on the floor and stared at it in horror. "Where did this blood- Ohhhh, my poor babies!" Her eyes scanned us quickly and she grasped our faces gently, inspecting the damage. Iggy had fared better than me, but he got distracted near the end when about four or five more of the guys friends drove up and tried to wrestle me into the car. Ugh. Men are_ dogs_. And I'm not even talking about the gangster kind.

Fang glanced in and left, quickly coming back with Maxaroni and some icepacks. "Erasers?" Angels sweet voice rang out, and I ran to comfort her when I saw the tears in her eyes. "Sweetie, whatever these Erasers are, this wasn't it. Just some icky men who didn't like us." She nodded and hugged me tightly. Erasers? This poor kid has some serious problems if she's scared of school supplies. I'll have to ask Ig about that later.

I held an icepack to my head and whispered loud enough for Iggy to hear but too quiet for the others. "Don't tell them that it was about Fang. And _definately_ don't mention it was those guys." I watched him look at the ceiling and then at the floor. A simple gesture for the most part, but under the circumstances- it was a nod. "Oh and Ig? Thanks for saving me." I put joking into my tone, but he knew I meant it. A smirk lit up his face and he ran over to me, nearly a blur, and picked me up bridal style.

I shrieked and ignored his family's _cough_ELLA_cough_ looks.He flopped onto the loveseat and I dove my head into his chest and purred. It would have been embarassing if his family could hear it, but it was far out of their pitch.

"Silly sweetheart. You're growling at me and here I thought you liked me." He grinned at me happily before pouting exaggeratedly. I fought the surging impulse to take those lips in mine and just ravish him. Ohhhh, bad Kacey. Down girl. Not the sort of thing to think about your friend now is it? I looked at him again and his head was tilted back, totally relaxed. His tooth was chipped, eye swollen, lip split, and scratches littered his face.

And was still I could do not to just take him as mine. "Iggy?" His head inclined towards me and I pressed my lips to his neck. "I'm so glad that we're friends ... I love you."

His hard body froze beneath mine. He slowly slid his arms off my waist as I watched in confusion as his face went blank and unfeeling. It occured to me that he didn't feel the same. My heart plummeted and I slid off him and stood up. "Kacey... I just-." That's all I heard as tears overwhelmed me and I rushed towards the door, straight to my car.

I was only able to drive a few miles before I had to pull over and let it all out.

**A/N- Sorry it's so short. About the date- I went on a double date with a guy and he went with my date's friend. The girl was atrocious, almost exactly like the one in the story. Sorry for the cliffy as well. Couldn't resist.  
I love praise, critique, and suggestions. Review! It's the only way I'll know what you want me to write. **


	5. Shiiiiit

Disclaimer- All characters that aren't in the books belong to me. All the ones that are belong to James Patterson.

**A/N- Okay, this chapter will not be very explicit, but just as a warning-  
**

** This is a _MATURE_ rated story. There will be smut. There will be sex. Kinky, XXX rated things will occur. I'm simply trying to establish some sort of plot beforehand. Some backstory, so I get a better feel of the characters. But this isn't a kid story. Read my other Twilight story, the smutty one. See that masturbating? Yeah. That will have nothing on this. I may only be fourteen, but I love writing smuff(smutty fluff. ohhh or maybe flutt. like, fluffy smut. ). So young children BEWARE! **

**Iggy POV**

I listened to her frantic footsteps flutter out the door and even stuck around to her her sob a few times as she got into the car. Does she regret telling me? Does she think I hate her? Does she not want to accidentally lead me on?_ God_, does she know what she does to me?

We were sitting there and I was reveling in the way she felt against me, breathing restlessly and wriggling around in my lap. It only took a moment for my thoughts to begin a less than innocent path. A path it seemed to be taking very often when I was holding Kaze. She said my name but I was tired after fighting and barely acknowledged her speaking. That was, until I felt her warm lips attach themselves to my neck.

Now, Kacey loves to display her affection. I alway hear her hug my family, kiss the crew. She's always held me, kissed me on the shoulder or hand, as well as other little things. But when she kisses my neck... Now there's an event to be celebrated. Sad thing is, she hardly ever does it. I wonder if she gets amused by the unsteady beat of my heart when it occurs.

Her mouth worked slowly, taking their time applying the softest and most irritatingly unfulfilling pressures, until she reached my collarbone. She gently scraped her teeth against it and sighed on my chest, blowing air on my jugular. How could she _not _feel the muscles in my body jerk at her touch?

She smiled against me. "I'm so glad that we're friends... I love you."

Her smile faded as I tensed beneath her. My thoughts raced as I remained silent and I felt her getting panicked. I wondered if it was deliberate on her part. The way she kissed me beforehand, ground her narrow hips into mine, her tiny hands firm against my chest... the way she made sure to say friends and love directly together seemed specially designed to confuse me and sadden me at the same time. Nobody could have this large on an affect on me and it not even be intentional. That would be impossible.

I pulled my arms from her, not wanting to seem too intimate. I didn't want to scare her off. She might not have realized it, but we never _voiced_ our feelings. They just _were_. Having her confirm that she loved me was intimidating. I knew she loved me. I loved her. We were best friends, and best friends... well, they _love_ each other. ButI didn't know what to say back. If I just say- 'I love you.' then it could be taken romantically, and I didn't want her to get freaked out. If I don't she could get angry. I felt my face go blank with concentration.

Her fingernails dug into my shoulders and with her face pressed against my shirt, I clearly felt her eyes become moist with unshed tears. Her frail frame trembled as she yanked herself up and stood there in front of me. I just sat there lamely, scrambling for the proper words. "Kacey, I just-" She left. "-love you too." Shit. I dismissed the penetrating feel my family's gazes and tried do the same with the resonating sound Kacey's words while I walked up to my room, collapsing on my bed.

"I. Am. A. Fucking. Idiot." With every word, I slammed my head into a math textbook.

**-------------------------------------  
**LATURRRRRR HOMIES  
-------------------------------

It was one day after the... whatever the fuck that was. Eh. Get this...She calls me up and I'm practically doing a happy dance as Max hands me the phone. The conversation went like this-

"_Iggy?"_

"Um, Kaze. Hey."

_"I wanted to apologize for running out yesterday. I was embarassed after you didn't say anyth-"_

"It's fine! Really. I know you just meant as friends, but my mind froze a little."

Silence. Um...

_"Yeah... sure. Anyways, you forgive me for blurting it out?"_

I nodded, then remembered she couldn't see me. "Totally. You know I love you too, right?"

She laughed a little and I knew everything was all smoothed out. _"Sure, sure. I gotta go, sorry... Love ya Iggs!"_

My heart lurched. "Love you Kacey." The other line went dead and I smiled, handing the phone to Max. I could feel her girly romanticness coming through as she hugged me and squeeled. "I'm _so _happy you two are together again!"

It's now a week from the whole things, and I'm happy as can be. And overjoyed that Ryan and Dem didn't find out I made her cry. I would be twisted around a telephone poll in nothing but my boxers if he found out. Trust me, I've heard many stories about that happening to quite a few people. At the time, I was outside with Kacey as she ran through our yard, enjoying the slightly cooler weather. It's Arizona people, there's not going to be any snow. I was listening to the leaves crackle in the wind, and then, out of the blue, a tiny little body knocked mine into a huge pile of leaves. Wha-?

"Kaze, get off!" She was straddling me and trying to maneuver her way through the leaves. There were _so_ many, and it was getting alarming to have everywhere I put my hands be leaves. This is desert area, where did they all come from?! She finally stopped struggling and simply lay on top of me, curled into my chest. Awww, she was like a kitten. Wow, I need to stop talking to Angel. Her long sleeved shirt was chafing against my bare arms, obviously littered in something like sequins. One thing I didn't know whether I despised or adored about Kacey was her knack to wear rather covering clothes.

"Iggy, what do you want for Christmas?" I wrapped my arms around her and put my head on hers, shrugging. "I have everything I already want." She snorted. "No, really. I have you and the guys, my family, my flock... I'm finally safe." I just noticed how breakable she was. She may be a tough fighter, but she was so _small._ And delicate. She was the most fragile thing I ever held. I felt fingers scan over my wings through my shirt and I frowned disapprovingly. She always asked to see my wings. I always said no.

"How about... a trip somewhere?" She hesitated and sounded almost guilty. My hands trailed to her waist, gripping there tightly. My fingers wrapped all the way around and I suddenly pondered how we must look to my family, who was just inside. "Ig, I don't know who you want to spend Christmas with. So I was thinking that if you wanted to spend it with your family, then afterwards all of us -including your family- could go to Phoenix or something. I would pay for all the expenses of course."

So this is what this was all about? We had split holidays before, and she was probably bothered by who I was choosing this time. I kissed her head, smelling her caramel shampoo. Who the hell uses caramel shampoo? "How about we all spend Christmas at this house, together, and then we all go on the trip? With me paying part of it of course." I heard her silky laugh as she agreed and had to chuckle with her. Tomorrow was the night of the Christmas dance. The school didn't have one, so the community center hosted one for all the teenagers in the area.

Now... how to ask her to go with me and not act like a dork doing it... Aha!

"Kaze, who are you going with to the dance tomorrow?" Okaaaay. so it was dorky. But it worked. "Nobody." Her answer was sharp, like she was supposed to say something after it but just decided not to. Please enter awkward silence here. I managed to grab her thighs and yank her into a sitting position. I was amazed to feel my hands wrap nearly all the way around them. Can we say skinny? "You are now." I knew by now she was cocking an eyebrow and in just a few seconds it would fade into an expression of bewilderment. Sure enough, she spoke with it in her tone.

"Wha- you mean, with you? I mean, I'm not complaining or anything, it's just people are usually embarassed to go in very public places with me-" I cut her off, sitting up to (I hope) face her. "I go in public with you all the damn time."

"Yeah but Iggs... people will consider us _dating._ I usually don't go out with guys like you." Is she embarassed by me? "Ig, hun, I don't want you getting a worse rep." Nope, still my good ol' secretly worrisome Kacey. "Kace. First off- My rep can't get much worse than the crazy blind freak. Second- People, uh, already think we're dating." My voice got considerably quieter near the end and my face went red. Her body heat went up under my hands (which were contentedly still wrapped around her thighs), so I could only assume she was blushing as well.

She cleared her throat and kissed behind my ear. "Well, I guess there's nothing to lose then." She hopped off of me, stumbling through the leaves, laughing as I had to crawl my way out. I was about to walk back to the house when I felt her hop on my back, legs around my waist, hands grasping my shoulders. I stumbled in shock and grabbed her legs automatically. "RODEO!" Wincing at her screech, I walked to the door, tripping a little. She dug her knees into my hips, causing me to stagger once I reached the doorway.

"Ow! Kace, that actually hurt." She bit my neck and I yelped. "Hurry Iggs, I need to go get a dress, and shoes, and makeup, and find out where to do my hair, get some new jewelry..." Her list went _on_ and freakin _on_. Shut up! Please! Just, lord have mercy on my soul, make it stop. She kept asking about dress colors, shoe styles, different jewelry... Why the fuck would I know? I'm _blind_ lady. "Kaze, sweetie? How about you talk to Max about all this stuff." She hopped off my back when we got to the living room where Max and Fang were arguing about cars or something.

Just as I was getting ready to bolt, Kacey's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to her. I concentrated on keeping still and ignoring the stares on the back of my head as she dragged her lips across my neck slowly. My hands clenched into fists when she pressed herself against me and bit my earlobe lightly. "You can go now hun." But now I don't want to... I sighed sadly as she peeled herself off me.

**Max POV **

I wish Iggy could have seen himself. He was as stiff as a board, visibly restraining himself from slamming her into a wall to have his own damn happy way with her. Ha. And _her._ She was so clueless to not even notice the desire fogging up his eyes. She didn't think twice about leaning and watching his backside until he was all the way up the stairs. Kacey turned to me, glowing in sheer bliss. Okay then...

"Iggy just asked me to the dance!" Cue girly squeels from both of us. I hopped up and grabbed her arms. "Oh. My. God. We have to go to the mall and buy you new... well, _everything!_ Ugh, I wish somebody had asked me." I pursed my lips and frowned. Kacey's eyes glinted and she smirked, turning to Fang, who was currently reading. Probably trying to ignore us. Yeah, like that'll work. "Hey Fangy-Poo? Will you _'escort' _Max to the dance tomorrow? Me and Iggy are going, and it's not really a date. Please?" I flushed and opened my mouth to speak, then closed it again. I probably looked like a fish.

I didn't dare look at him, instead looking at the bloodstains Iggy had let on the carpet. "Uh, sure. I guess. Do I have to wear a tux?" He said yes! YAY! Ohhh, Fang in a tux. My body got hot again, but for a different reason than embarrassment. I shook my head to clear my less than chaste thoughts. "Yeah, you do... Okay Maxaroni! To the mall we go!" And to the mall we went. It was almost like sisterly bonding, except we had totally different tastes. It was real fun though!

Shopping with Kacey was... interesting. She considered a dress made from tinfoil, one of recycled paper, and another that looked like big bird to me. We decided together to avoid anything with to much Christmas spirit. Nobody wants to be a walking cliche. Eventually, I ended up with a strapless dark blue plaid dress that went just below my knees. It had a small bow at my waist and I wore black stockings with blue pumps. I bought some little black gloves and some imitation sapphire earrings.

Kacey got a short, strapless, satin dress in metallic gold. It barely brushed the beginning of her thighs, which was pretty unusual for her. She _never_ showed skin. If she wore a short skirt, she had tights or something under it to hide herself. It shocked me to see the rest of her skin was paler than her face. Her skin almost looked clear, and stark white. I couldn't imagine her being self-concious about her body, especially since she was so damn skinny. To make it more her own, she paired it with deathly high heels and lacy black gloves.

I was sort of worried about Nudge and Ryan. They decided together not to go to the dance, instead opting for a strange thing called _Eclipse Prom._ Whatever. They're missing out.

We got home and I put on my outfit for the next day, making sure it was perfect. Kacey flounced around my room in just her underwear, chattering endlessly. "I hope Iggy likes my dress. Maybe he'll hate that I'm showing so much skin! He doesn't seem like he would though. Hm, I bet him and Fang will look totally hot in their tuxes. Demetri looks good in one, ya know? Cause he's so skinny. He's not going though. There's some car show he's going to. He only goes because he likes to brag about his grandpa's Cadillac. He left it to Dem when he died. Sweet, huh? OH! And guess what-"

She was going through my closet, and I couldn't help but look away every time she turned around, flashing me her uncovered chest. There was a quick knock at the door and Fang strode in, stopping cold when he saw Kacey's state of undress. Poor girl. I hope he doesn't say anything mean. He can get cruel sometimes. Waiting for him to make snappy remark and leave... Um... My brow furrowed as I watched his face go scarlet and his eyes scan over her, drinking in her figure. She was fumbling with the ends of her hair, pale eyes skipping around the room. I looked back and forth between them, waiting for some sort of exchange.

I cleared my throat, anger and something else I couldn't identify flooding over me, drowning any common sense I had. "S'cuse me Fang? You can quit drooling and leave now, thank you." I was startled at hearing my voice so even, so cold. He glanced halfway at me, not quite meeting my eyes, and gave Kacey one last look before he turned and left. Kacey slipped on a shirt and grabbed my hand. "Did you _see_ that? Everytime you looked away from him, he would stare at you like you're a queen! Don't you worry one bit about how you look, he loves it. He didn't look anywhere but my bellybutton, seriously."

I met her eyes with doubt. "Really? Cause he seemed pretty interested in you," My tone indicated more but she ignored it. "No way. His eyes were all for you, baby." We laughed together. At first I only liked Kacey because she made Iggy happy, but now I really am beginning to enjoy her company.

**Kacey POV**

Oh, those silly little lovebirds. They just need a little push in each other's direction, that's all. I spent an hour to talking to Nudge, Gaz, and Angie about random shit. I eventually got bored and decided to do a rendition of The Nutcracker.

I was dancing ballet down the hall and nearly fell over when I looked into Iggy's room. I always knew he had a sorta-kinda gym going on in there. He had a set of weights and a treadmill. He was currently yanking himself into a pull-up, holding onto a bar I had never noticed on his ceiling. He was shirtless, obviously forgetting I was in the house. My eyes weren't on his wings, however. They were trained on much better areas of his anatomy. I carefully tiptoed in, closing the door. Ah, he was wearing an IPod, that's why he couldn't hear me.

I was positive he could hear my heartbeat increase anyway as I watched his lean arms strain in exertion to lift himself. His abs flexed as sweat ran down his stomach towards the small trail of hair and into...Oh _fuck._ The jeans he was wearing slid even lower on his hipbones and I nearly ran over to finish pulling them off. And his wings were _glorious._ I had never used that word to describe something before, but there's no other word. Everything about Iggy was breathtaking to me, but his wings topped it of. They had to be atleast 14 feet wide when folded out, and they were white. White with reddish streaks and tips, perfectly matching his hair.

His song ended and I was suddenly embarrassed, knowing I would be caught staring. Sure enough, mortification fell over his features as comprehension dawned on him. The IPod was thrown off to the side and I was sad to see a shirt slide on and cover his chest and stomach. "I-I'm so sorry for just walking in like that." Stuttering, voice shaking... I must sound guilty. He was facing away from me and I was terrified he would whirl around and tell me I was a disgusting bitch.

Tears sprang to my eyes as he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands, still horribly silent. We had to have just stayed like that for five minutes before I couldn't hold it any longer. The moisture in my eyes spilled over and I barely choked back a sob, instead hiccuping. He was very strict about me never seeing his wings. Iggy had forcefully emphasized it would be awful for me to see them. My vision blurred and curled up in a chair next to the bed, sobbing into my knees.

Then he was there, cradling me in his lap on the chair. He muttered something about love in my ear and I welded my fingers to his shirt. Smoothing back my hair he continued to tell me he loved me and was sorry. Love? Sorry?

...huh?

"Iggy, I-I'm so sorry! I know you didn't want me to see! B-But they're beautiful... Please don't hate me!" I let out a long wail, collapsing into his chest. He cupped my cheeks, forcing me to meet his blue eyes, even though he can't see mine. "They... They don't disgust you? Scare you?" I shook my head furiously, wrapping my arms around his neck. He rested his forehead against mine, sighing. God he smells intoxicating. I leaned in and put my head in middle of his chest, inhaling deeply.

Pulling myself tighter against him, I laughed, noticing he was still all gross and sticky from sweat. "Iggs, you're all gross!" I leaned away from him and he held me securely in his lap, laughing with me. "So hun... we cool?" He paused, and that pause was such excrutiating torture for my soul. My stomach felt like a rung out rag, and suddenly my heart felt to big for my ribs, but shriveled and used up at the same time. "Of course. Always. You'll have to put up with me forever." I glowing at the idea and wrapped my legs around his waist, winding my fingers into his hair.

"Poor little me." Unthinkingly, I leaned in and kissed him on the lips for a brief second. A hand on the back of my neck prevented me from pulling away more than an inch. I was suddenly all too aware of my chest and hips flush against his, the way his smell was making me dizzy, and how his cool hand had slipped under my shirt to press against the small of my back. _What_ were we doing? Nevermind, I don't think there's a word for all the pleasure I was feeling right then.

It was like an unspoken rule that we didn't kiss on the lips. It was too couple-ish. But you know what? Who needs labels. Whatever we were doing, _I fucking liked it._

Tightening my legs, I kissed him again, gently. Feeling his chin tilt forward and hand urge me on, I began really kissing him. Pawing at him with need, I opened my mouth allowing him to slowly explore. His tongue stroked mine and I bit his lip, pulling with my teeth. There was no hiding my low moan of content as his hand traveled father up my back, pushing my shirt with it. His mouth separated from mine, gasping, as I arched into him. The hand that had been on my neck was suddenly on my thigh, pulling our lower bodies tightly together. He buried his head in my neck when his hips jerked up deeper in between my legs..

It was only when I vaguely heard Fang's footsteps coming from down the hall that I realized how vocal I had been. Murmuring his name, struggling to breathe, whimpering quite desperately... I'll never hear the end of it from Iggy later. His male pride is probably bursting at the seams. He nodded at me, indicating he heard Fang as well. We slid away from each other, trying to make ourselves presentable.Fang walked in, looking decidedly upset. "Ok, I know you guys are having tons of fun, but close the vent next time you want to get jiggy. Every noise you made went straight from your vent and into my room. I don't want to hear the... rewards of your horny escapades."

He closed the door on his way out, leaving me and Iggy redder than ever before. I turned back to Iggy, smiling widely. "Okay, Iggy. Now you have to teach me how to cook."

**A/N- LONGEST CHAPTER YO!  
Next chapter is the dance. I _L-O-V-E_ writing smut, so it will hopefully happen very soon. Seriously. For the record- No. Fang was not checking out Kacey. Kacey was telling the truth about him watching Max and not looking at her chest.  
Any suggestions my dearies? Oh and anyone who reads, PLEASE review this time. I need to know if I should continue. I'm not sure anymore. **


End file.
